Mr Peabody and his unknown love
by Savvy0417
Summary: Mr. Peabody met a female beagle, Sheila. Sheila went through a lot of trouble along the way. She has been abused horribly by her owner and her ex boyfriend. So he decided to let her stay with him. Emotions start to spiral in the penthouse. But her past came back to haunt her. What obstacles could challenge Mr. Peabody and Sheila? Lots of Mr. PeabodyxSheila(OC) slight ShermanxPenny
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Peabody and his unknown love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND IT BELONGS TO THE DREAMWORKS COMPNAY! **

**A/N: Hello everyone! Please go easy on me with this one. I never seen the movie yet I read some stories here. Even though this will be OC most of the time. It will have some father/son bonding moments. Maybe slight ShermanxPenny. **

**You can visit my profile or check out my stories if you want. **

_**Italics means a character's P.O.V.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The white canine is sleeping peacefully on his king sized bed. It had red quilted like blankets that covered. He snuggled into the mattress for hidden warmth until...

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

"Has time really flew that fast?" Emerald eyes glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed.

It read _7:00 a.m._

_'Time.' _He chuckled.

It felt just like yesterday when he saved the world, patching a ripped hole in space-time continuum. Their bond grew stronger over their exotic adventures like trip to French revolution, King Tut in Egypt, and much more!

The white beagle stretched his arms and his legs, sliding off the bed. He rubbed his eyes, yawning to his himself. A pair of black eye glasses sat upon the wood nightstand and red clean bow tie to wear.

"Another customary Monday morning." He mumbled under his breath.

_'Time to wake my boy up. Yes my boy. My puppy, Sherman.'_

It sounded bizarre to call Sherman his puppy instead of kid. Parents call their children kids. Dogs call them puppies. But that was his natural instinct.

"Sherman wake up!" He yelled across the room.

"I'm right here." The sleepy human boy said.

"Oh you woke up earlier than usual. Why is that? You hate waking up early in the morning especially when it comes to school." The intelligent canine crossed his arms.

"Um...it's because the holidays are coming up I guess." He rubbed his eyes groggy.

"You sure about that or is it because you want to see your friend, Penny." He smirked knowing that could be the answer.

"Okay you got me there. I was thinking about taking her to the park after school today." He groaned at his father's intelligence, grabbing an apple from the basket and took a bite.

"Well that's great! But be home by 6 tonight. Understood?" Sherman nodded his head. "Good now let's go!"

Mr. Peabody arrived in front of Sherman's school. It was a huge tan rectangular building with glass translucent windows framed with white paneling.

"Bye dad." Sherman fist bump with him and scurried inside.

"That boy always' get excited over little things especially his little crush." Mr. Peabody snickered at Sherman's 'secret' crush.

He gripped the speed dial on his red scooter and drove off into the street to the busy city.

_'Maybe I should get a nice cup of coffee and read the newspaper at the new café by home.'_

He was in front of a small beige restaurant. It had French music playing in the back ground, red and white striped balcony over several tables. The aroma of coffee and bread greeted his nose, making his tail wag happily.

He strolled into the shop and stopped at a short line. When he waited in line patiently, his eyes wandered and took some admiration in interesting French designs.

"Hey sir! Can I take your order?" A female with brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yes. I have a plain croissant with butter, and small roast coffee with cream please." MR. Peabody replied politely.

"Coming right up." He waited for a few minutes, and his order came up right away.

Therefore, Mr. Peabody left the café, sipping his hot coffee. The sweet bitterness danced on his tongue, making him grin in satisfaction. He was about to hop on his scooter, but then screaming and whimpering was heard from the corner.

_'Someone is in trouble. But it sounded like when Sherman when crying in the box as a baby.'_

The white canine ran on his 4 legs. His eyes widen in horror. There was brown female beagle with white paws, muzzle, and stomach. Her brown eyes pleaded them to stop.

"Please! Don't take me back to him! He is a horrible owner! Please, don't please!" Her delicate voice quivered as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I don't think so pretty. Might as well give you a beating for teaching you to run away like that." A black labrador raised his paw and showed his bare fangs, ready to dig his teeth into her neck. His paw had sharp claw like nails scratching her back.

His mouth in place to grab her until...

"Stop right there! Don't you dare lay a paw on her!" Mr. Peabody's paws turned into fists, growling at him as his canine fangs showed.

"Well, look who arrived here. If isn't Superman's sidekick. What are you going to do about?" He snickered at his own joke.

"I'm going to call the police if you don't do what I said before."

"That's it! What a..." He laughed at him until he was kicked to the head.

"You were saying." He crossed his arms, smirking.

"You win this time. But next time I come back for her." The black dog scurried off on fours before it worsens.

"Yeah right! Back off you asshole!" Her voice raised in animosity.

"Are you alright miss? You seem injured. I need you to come to my penthouse." He reached out his paw, and she took it, helping her up.

"My name is Sheila. What's your name? You seem familiar. I seen you on TV." She shook his hand.

"I am Mr. Peabody. Yes I'm well-known around the world it seems like." He kissed her paw, making her blush a light pink.

_Nobody has ever treat with this much respect. Or showed me any in matter of fact. _

"I-ugh..." She fell on her knees clutching to her stomach and blacked out.

"I bring into my penthouse now." He swept her off the ground. She stayed on her lap in front of him as he drove off.

* * *

**How about them apples? xD**

**Peace out everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mr. Peabody and his unknown love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES THE COMPANY DREAMWORKS!**

**A/N: Hey peeps, I'm back! Thank you Guest, khizap, lol, Elizabeth Smith, purpledragon6, Sammy Heroes, FanofAnimation1994, Animal, Awedone, Animal Lover, I am Pinkie Pie, and Briar 4 for reviewing! I must say it quite shocked me that this story got popular so fast! I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it! Plus 19 reviews already?! I am so happy you guys really liked this. I read your reviews that made me blush, smile, and giggled.**

**Also, this story will having cursing because it's teen rated after all. :/ But update will be every 1-3 months. It depends how much time I have. So please bear with me peeps.**

_**Italics means a character's P.O.V.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mmmm..." A pair of chocolate eyes fluttered, seeing a working fan and beige walls.

_Where am I? How did I get here? Also, do I smell pasta and vanilla crème brûlée? Where ever I am, I don't want to leave this place._

"Sheila." A suave masculine voice called out. "Sheila." He said louder.

"Where...am I?" The female woke up, rubbing her head from the throbbing pain.

"You're at my penthouse, Sheila. you suffered some unconscious from your head and your stomach stopped bleeding a while ago."

"Oh! Thank you for rescuing me, Mr. Peabody. I really appreciate your help. But..." Sheila looked at her wounded abdomen.

"But what?" Mr. Peabody raised his eyebrow.

"I don't a have home or family." A tear slipped out of her eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"You can live with my boy, Sherman and I." He suggested, rolling paw around.

"Sherman?" Sheila wiped her eyes, as she turned around to face him.

"Sherman is my son. I am a single parent."

"At least, you have someone. You know to care and love you back." She spoke softly with her head hanging.

"Yeah. Sherman, he is a good kid. My only pride and joy." Mr. Peabody rested his head with his folded hand.

_Sherman I hope your having a good time with Penny..._

* * *

Sherman and Penny were resting underneath a shady tree. They both had ice cream cones in their hands. His was his choclate while hers was strawberry.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The blond girl stared at the clouds, smiling.

"Yeah, it is." The fiery haired boy replied, who is also admiring nature's beauty.

_But not beautiful as you are, Penny._

"Still, I'm having a great time with you, Sherman."

"Me to, Penny. I'm glad that were best friends now."

"Yes. But Sherman I'm really sorry for what I done to you back then. It's just that i didn't like anyone to be smarter than me." Penny gave him remoprseful face.

"That's the past and I forgive you. Now come on, let's move on from the past." Sheman helped her up as he gave her a toothy grin.

"Thank you! Now let's go to the swing set." She grabbed his hand, leading him towards the swing set.

"The swings aren't going anywhere. Slow down!" He yelled at her as she ran faster towards the playground.

* * *

**Well I hope you like this one folks. Next update will come soon...but not too soon. **

**Peace out everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Mr. Peabody and his unknown love

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES THE COMPANY DREAMWORKS!**

**A/N: Hello my peeps, I'm back for the next chapter! I'm sorry if last chapter was too short. :/ But this one will be longer...hopefully. Thank you The Random Coyote, Animal Lover, KHIZAP, purpledragon6, Elizabeth Smith, Viscount Edmund Allenby, FanOfAnimation1994, Sammy Heroes, Briar 4, and guest!**

**Guest: If there was a movie, I put Emily Blunt as Sheila. If you don't know who she is, search her up on google. **

_**Italics means character's P.O.V.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mr. Peabody and Sheila were sitting at the wooden table eating alfredo spaghetti, and crème brûlée.

"This meal tastes delicious! How do you learn to cook foods like this Mr. Peabody?" Sheila complimented him, taking another bite of pasta.

"I went to culinary school and learned there." Mr. Peabody replied.

"Well this is astounding. Thanks for cooking and for letting me stay here."

"You're very welcome."

_Where in the hell is that boy?_

Just in time Sherman came in with goofy grin plastered on his face. He had messy red hair and his eyes danced in happiness.

"Seems like you have fun with Penny."

"I did dad! I had lots of fun and...oh! Pasta and crème brûlée!" Sherman's eyes twinkled at the sight of delicious food.

"Calm yourself, Sherman. Dinner is already set on the table." He restrained Sherman by lowering his hands telling him to calm himself.

Sherman went to sit down at the table. He had a plate full of delicious pasta and tangy, sweat desert. But he had a confused look on his face wondering who that female beagle was.

"Um...Dad. Who is she?"

"Oh my name is Sheila. Your father invited me to stay here for a while until i get back on my feet." A british voice replied to the confused boy.

"Oh okay. My name is-" Sherman was about to introduce himself until the beagle cut him off.

"Sherman. Your father has told me so much about you." She finished for him.

"He has? Well if you excuse me I had to do my homework. It was nice meeting you, Sheila!" He ran off to his bedroom to finish up other things before the next day.

"You too Sherman!"

* * *

_**Sheila's P.O.V. **_

I put my paws on the glass window looking down at the roads. People were either driving in their cars, shopping, or taking a nice stroll through the city. Laughter and honking ringed her ears.

Tears streamed down my muzzle as memories rushed through my mind like a tidal wave. A tidal wave of horrible memories. Especially the day, I was left with a sinister ma- no dog!

_*Flashback*_

_A black labrador stared at the furious german shepherd. The german shepherd had a sable and black fur. His muzzle, paws, tips of his ears, and tail were black too. I was next to the german shepherd, not to mention my boyfriend too. I loved him with all my heart. _

_"Okay Sage. Hand her over now or else she is dead." A menacing voice stated._

_"No way, Tyson! I love Sheila too much to let her go!" A deep, rough voice replied. _

_"Well suit yourself. She be fun to play with...literally." Tyson flashed wicked smile, licking his mouth._

_"Just to let you know, I will come back for her soon." Sage growled as he showed his canine fangs. _

_"Sage! You don't have to do this!" I hugged him around his torso, whimpering in fear._

_"I must Sheila. I know I love you too much to let go. But I rather see you safe instead of getting hurt." Sage kissed her head and ran off. _

_"Sage..." Tears spilled out of her chocolate eyes, looking down at the ground._

_*Flashback Ends.*_

"Sage. I hope you know what you're doing." A image of my boyfriend popped in my head, making me cry harder than before.

"Sheila?" A concerned, suave voice called out behind me. I saw his reflection on the glass window. "Is everything alright?"

"No." My voice cracked.

"Why not? You can tell me anything. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Well it all started..." I told him from my earlier flashback that Sage gave me away to Tyson.

_Sage only did that to protect me. I'm not even sure that I trust him anymore..._

"Is this true?" I nodded my head with tears coming down.

Then, I felt his arms encase around me. I cried on his shoulder as he rubbed my back in a soothing way. I felt myself relax in his warm, comforting hug. I havent been hugged like that for a long while. Sage rarely does that to me.

"Sheila...I had hard past too before Sherman came to my life." The white canine closed his eyes as he spoke softly into her ear.

* * *

**Well now we had a sneak peek of Sheila's life. I feel really bad for her. Poor Sheila...**

**Will Mr. Peabody tell her his past or will his instincts keep it hidden? **

**See you in next chapter and keep up with those reviews! Peace out everyone! XD**


End file.
